¿enamorado de mi mejor amiga?
by MeidoIchigo
Summary: luego de que Yamato encontrara a su prometida Sora besandose con su mejor amigo, el rubio pretende quitar sus penas con el alcohol, es ahi donde su mejor amiga Mimi Tachikawa decide ayudarlo y apoyarlo, pero luego de una noches de copas, la pasion y el descontrol se apodera de sus cuerpos, pasando mucho mas alla del limite de la amistad Advertencia : contiene Lemon


"Hola a todos nuevamente Meidoichigo hace su aparacion…

He venido aquí con un fragmento de un fic que hice hace años y depediendo de su aceptacon comentarios, etc… vere si lo continuo o no… espero no decepcionarlos.. sobretodo por que es una de mis parejas mas soñadas y anheladas , ademas suprise es un lemon… asi que nada mas que decir espero que les guste , y me comenten ..asi vere si le doy un desenlace a esta obra.

Ante que nada los personajes de anime no me pertenecen de lo contrario Matt no se hubiera quedado con Sora, el solo le pertenecia a Mimi, y a sus admiradoras, entre ellas la chica que escribe este fic, que lleva mas de quince años enamorada de el… sin mas que decir los dejo con el fic.

 **¿Enamorado de mi mejor amiga**?

Esa tarde fue la peor para aquel joven de cabellera rubia y ojos color zafiro, por primera vez en su vida se sentía realmente engañado y como no sentirlo, hacia unos pocos minutos había descubierto una cruel traición.

FLASH BACK

Aquella tarde, luego de terminar su ensayo, el chico decidió ir al apartamento de su novia, Sora, en pocos días cumplirían dos años de noviazgo y que mejor idea que adelantarle la sorpresa que le tenía, una hermosa semana de vacaciones en las islas del sur de Japón, donde tendría la mejor semana de sus vidas, y una vez allí le propondría algo mas, así era le pediría su mano en matrimonio

Iba tan feliz pensando en los momentos que pasarían juntos, pero todo se derrumbó cuando la vio a ella besándose con un chico, que salía de su apartamento.

Ese chico no se trataba de cualquier chico, sino que se trataba de su mejor amigo , no podía creer lo que había pasado, su novia mejor dicho su ex novia, lo engañaba, ahora entendía todas las veces que ella se excusaba para no salir con él, era para juntarse con su supuesto "amigo", sin pensarlo dos veces decidió enfrentarlos.

-linda forma de agarrarte a mi novia, Taichi-. Comento el joven de veintidós años.

-Matt-.dijeron los dos chicos volteándose sorprendidos.

-el mismo-.contesto, en ese momento no sabia que hacer, tenia tantas ganas de matar a Tai a golpes. -se puede saber por que ustedes dos se estaban besando-.

-Yama, todo esto tiene una explicación-. Soltó el chico de cabellos alborotados.- eh... este...pues veras...bueno lo que sucedió es...-

-Ya basta Tai, estoy harta de seguir fingiendo-. Interrumpió la pelirroja con los ojos humedecidos. -Veras, Matt nuestra relación no da para mas, yo ya no te quiero como antes, en realidad nunca te he amado, lo que yo sentía por ti era una obsesión, una confusión de sentimientos y la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que me di cuenta, pero no quería causarte daño-.

-¿desde cuando me engañas con Tai?-.pregunto el rubio.

-eso no tiene importancia Matt, lo de nosotros ya no tenia vuelta atrás, yo ya no quiero estar contigo-. Se excuso Sora.

-no me importa las razones, solo dime desde cuando-. Esto lo grito molesto.

-eh...amigo, cálmate, no tienes por que gritarle así-. Comento el chico de la cabellera castaña.

-no estoy hablando contigo-. Le grito furiosamente a su amigo. –dime desde cuando-.

-desde hace seis meses-. Contesto Sora suspirando. –Lamento no habértelo dicho, pero no queríamos hacerte daño, esto surgió y no pudimos dejar que sucediera -.

-no querían hacerme daño, pues miren, no lo consiguieron, como crees que me siento al verlos a los dos juntos, a mi novia y a mi mejor amigo-.

-Matt de verdad lo lamentamos, de verdad no queríamos hacerte daño –Taichi puso su brazo al hombro del rubio

-Apártate, no me toques-. Grito ferozmente y esquivo la mano de su amigo con un golpe –me voy ustedes no valen la pena-.

Fin del Flash back

Yamato seguía su camino muy deprimido, ¿y por que no ha de estarlo?, su vida ya no tenia sentido, llego a una gran casa y entro, lo único que pasaba por su mente era aquellos momentos en los que su vida se vio arruinada, la única manera de olvidarla era beber, necesitaba beber, se dirigió a la cocina abrió su refrigerador y tomo algunas cervezas, comenzó a beber una a una, ya iba en la quinta, cuando sonó el timbre, Matt no deseaba abrir, pero el sonido era tan persistente, que finalmente no pudo soportarlo, pronto se levanto y abrió la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-. pregunto el molesto y ebrio.

-Yama...¿Por qué estas así?, ¿que es lo que te sucede?-.dijo la persona que se encontraba en la puerta, se trataba de una chica de cabellera larga y castaña, ojos miel, con una gran figura, al parecer conocía mucho a Yamato, y era muy familiar para el, ya que al verla allí, pronto la abrazo, la chica pudo comprender de inmediato que el rubio necesitaba apoyo, ahora mas que nunca entro a la casa, en algunas bolsas que había traído –Matt, ¿que te sucede?, me preocupas, esta mañana te veías de mejor animo, hice todo lo que me pediste, traje tus compras , me encargue de tus cuentas, y además hice las reservaciones para las isla del sur, para la mas fabulosa semana de tu vida-. Agrego la chica mientras dejaba las compras en la cocina.

\- pues cancélala, no iré a ningún lado con ella-. Contesto el fríamente.

\- a ver, ¿por que discutieron ahora?-. Pregunto la chica sentándose en frente a el.- no me digas, fue por un a de sus fans, o tal vez pensó nuevamente que tu la engañabas conmigo, ella debe acostumbrase a tu vida, eres famoso, además nosotros somos los mejores amigos no veo porque se preocupa por eso si tu la adoras y...-.

Yamato la interrumpió –ojala hubiera sido solo una discusión-.

-así que no fue una discusión, ¿entonces que?-. Pregunto la chica de 20 años.

-Sora me engaño, me ha engañado durante seis meses-. Yamato se hallaba con la cabeza agacha, al escuchar esto la muchacha abrió los ojos sorprendida, no sabia que decirle en ese momento, tenia que confortarlo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca, solo pudo escuchar atentamente lo que su mejor amigo comenzó a relatarle. -la encontré besándose con su "amor", se trataba de nada menos que Yagami, Mimi-. La chica no podía creer lo que el rubio le decía, Sora y Tai engañando a Matt, eso era impensable para ella, completamente imposible, pero al parecer sus pensamiento resulto estar incierto esta vez.-mi mejor amigo, vez, Tai y Sora me han estado engañando todo este tiempo-.

-Esto es horrible, Matt-. Fueron las primeras palabras dicha por la chica. -No se como pudieron hacerte esto, Takenouchi no sabe lo que se pierde-. Mimi tomo suavemente las manos del joven. -eres una persona intachable, guapo, famoso, con buena reputación y con mucho dinero, además de lo gentil, dulce y encantador, cualquier chica estaría mas que encantada de estar a tu lado (N.A: incluyéndome)-.este comentario hizo sonrojar tanto a Matt como a Mimi, aunque ninguno de ellos lo noto.-un ejemplo de eso es el grupo de fans que están detrás de ti-. El joven mostró una pequeña sonrisa con ese argumento, era cierto miles y miles de chicas estaban detrás del cantante- ya la olvidaras-.

-sabes, tienes razón, no tengo que sufrir por ella, yo me puedo conseguir una mujer mejor que Sora, que sea bella, comprensiva, pero sobretodo fiel-. Contesto el joven de ojos zafiro, mientras bebía su octava cerveza.

-así se habla, ahora brindemos, pro la soltería del famoso y ahora muy cotizado Yamato Ishida-. La Joven tomo una cerveza y bebió pronto su contenido.

Y así comenzaron a beber, Mimi ya estaba en la segunda cuando Matt cayo despavorido al suelo, se veía desaliñado, ni siquiera podía levantarse, la joven se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a ayudar a su amigo, le costo mucho, pero finalmente con un gran esfuerzo lo llevo a su cuarto, abrió la cama del joven y lo ayudo a acostarse, mientras ella le sacaba los zapatos, el joven volvió en si, sentándose muy cerca de ella.

-sabes, Meens-. La voz de Matt se oía un poco alterada por el alcohol –Sora debería ser como tu-.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso, Yama?-. Pregunto la castaña.

\- pues porque tu eres comprensiva, bella, inteligente, pero sobretodo leal y pura con todas las personas-.respondió el chico acercándose un poco mas, quedando a solos unos centímetros de la muchacha.

-Matt yo...-Mimi se hallaba sonrojada.

\- nunca me había fijado de los maravillas ojos que tienes-. Interrumpió Yamato mientras tocaba suavemente el cabello de la chica, aparto un mechón del rostro de la chica, y comenzó a acercarse aun mas, el corazón de Mimi comenzaba a acelerar, debía detener al joven

-Yama, esto no esta bien, los dos estamos pasados de copas, y tu...- pero los labios del rubio sobre los suyos no la dejaron seguir hablando.

La cabeza de Mimi daba vueltas, tenia que detenerlo, sabia que estaba herido y borracho, pero su cuerpo se lo impidió, necesitaba aquel beso, aquellos labios sobre los suyos, el joven que la tenia por la cintura, comenzó poco a poco a acercarla a su cuerpo, tanto así que pronto se tumbo sobre ella. Mimi estaba muy sorprendida, debía parar esto, en ese momento el chico dejo de besarla, y la miro a los ojos, la chica de ojos color miel pensó que aquella tortura había terminado, pero no fue así, el rubio volvió a poseer sus labios, e introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la castaña empezando a jugar con esta, comenzaron a devorarse una a la otra de una forma calida. Mimi deseaba que esto se detuviera, pero empezó a perderse por el placer, cada beso se volvía mas apasionado y exigente.

Ya no había vuelta atrás, la castaña comenzó a perderse en las caricias que su mejor amigo le ofrecia, quien cada vez se volvia mas exigente, pronto cedió a lo que su cuerpo tanto pedia y se pego aun mas a el, pidiendo mas, el rubio solo sonrio y volvió a besar sus labios, la chica respondio aun mas con pasión. Matt mordio el labio inferior de la joven, luego bajo hasta su cuello y comenzó a besarlo, Mimi estaba extasiada, levanto un poco su barbilla, para que su amigo pudiera besarlo por completo, inconsientemente, acaricio su rubia cabellera.

Yamato comenzó a descender por la clavicula de la muchacha, lentamente subio la camiseta rosa de la chica, quien no puso mayor resistencia, dejando al descubierto su piel blanca y un brasier rosa que cubrían sus pechos, con la palma de su mano acaricio los senos de la chica, esta se encolorecio aun mas, se sentía tan bien, llevo sus manos a la camiseta del cantante y comenzó a desabotonarlo, el muchacho sonrio y la ayudo con su tarea, acaricio su espalda, mientras mordia el hombro de ella.

Una de las manos de Matt acaricio su pierna, subiéndola cada vez mas hacia el centro de sus placeres, la chica simplemente no pudo evitarlo, un sonoro gemido salio de su boca, exitando aun mas a su amigo

A estas alturas Yamato se había deshecho de pantalones y el brazier de la chica, acariciaba y lamia sus cumbres, a lo que la joven respondia con sonoros gemidos, volvió a sus labios nuevamente, mientras se introducia un dedo dentro de ella, estaba humeda listo para lo que vendría.

Mimi seguía el ritmo trazado por el dedo de su amigo, le causaba una gran satisfacción, estaba disfrutando, pero toda esa sensación de plenitud fue interrumpida cuando el aparto su dedo de aquella zona.

El joven bajo la falda de la chica juntos con sus bragas, ya no podia jugar mas, necesitaba unirse con ella, quito la ultima barrera entre los dos y comenzó a acercarse a la muchacha.

Dudo por un momento, despues de todo, debía respetar la decisión de la castaña, pero todo ceso cuando ella lo beso apasionadamente, aclarando asi sus dudas, comenzó a entrar en ella, de manera suave, a lo que la chica, contesto con una gran alarido, mientras enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de este.

Yamato comenzó a moverse aun mas rápido y profundo, la muchacha se sentía plena, ya casi, casi podia sentir, y al fin llego al orgasmo de ella.

El rubio sonrio al fin abia conseguido lo que tanto deseaba, el ritmo siguió aumentando, las embestidas se volvían mas exigentes, ahora era su turno de disfrutar, pronto llego al tan esperado climax, llevando consigo a Mimi, fueron los mejores minutos de su vida donde no se sabia donde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, el ritmo poco a poco fue disminuyendo hasta que el chico se desplomo a su lado.

Ambos estaban exhautos, por lo que se dejaron atrapar por los brazos de Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente, un pequeño rayo de sol se asomo por la ventana, llegando a los ojos de la chica, que poco a poco abria los ojos.

-¿Qué ya es de dia? Debo levantarme, tengo que levantarme-. Penso, pero luego se percato del lugar en el que se encontraba-No puede ser, esta no es mi habitación, este es el cuarto de...-. Vio debajo de la sabana y tambien a su lado, hallando a su mejor amigo durmiendo-¡ ah, por dios!,esto no puede ser posible-.volvio a recordar, se levanto rapidamente de la cama, agarro sus cosas y se vistio, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible al salir de la habitación, realizo el desayuno, tomo un vaso de agua y volvio al dormitorio de su amigo para dejar en la mesita de la esquina un papel y sobre el una aspirina y un vaso de agua, finalmente se dirigio a la puerta de entrada, cerrandola suavemente, mientras salia de alli.

Cuando ella salía de aquel sitio, Yamato comenza a despertar, la cabeza se le partia, por un momento se arrepentio de haber bebido tanto la noche anterior, intuitivamente busco aquel vaso y la apirina que se encontraba en el velador , bebio su contenido, dejo el vaso en su sitio, allí noto una pequeña nota, la tomo entre sus manos y leyó su contenido

"Yama, deje listo el desayuno, estare a las 12 en tu casa para prepararte, también te deje un vaso con agua y una aspirina para tu malestar; lamento por no despertarte, pero debía correr al trabajo, nos vemos después" Mimi

P.D : tenemos que hablar sobre lo de anoche

"Bueno chicos hasta aquí…. Quizas la continue, pero aun no se , todo sera dispuesto por ustedes.


End file.
